Revenge & Love
by LadyGlee
Summary: Parce que l'orgueil mal placé peut tout ruiner, découvrez une histoire de tromperie pas comme les autres!


Plus que deux jours ! Deux petits jours et elle serait loin de ce lycée maudit. Elle devait finir ses cartons de déménagement pour l'université et le passé serait derrière elle pour de bon. Plus de trahison de personnes qu'elle pensait connaître et aimer. Marley s'apprêtait à tourner définitivement la page d'une histoire douloureuse. Elle ouvrit son placard et une boîte tomba à ses pieds. Des photos s'éparpillèrent et en les voyant tout remonta à la surface.

* * *

_Un mois plutôt_

_Tranquille dans sa chambre, Marley était en train de regarder un film espérant que Kitty l'appellerait. Elle lui avait promis. A la place elle reçut un message d'un numéro inconnu : "**Tu crois qu'elle fait quoi ta copine en ce moment ? RDV chez Ryder si tu veux savoir !"**_

_Marley resta sans voix. Personne n'était au courant pour Kitty et elle ! Cela faisait seulement un mois qu'elle était ensemble et elle avait voulu être discrète. Non pas qu'elle n'assumait pas mais pour se protéger des mauvaises langues. Et puis elle était un peu gênée par rapport à Ryder. Elle était sortie avec lui peu de temps mais elle tenait à lui. Kitty sortait avec une autre cheerleader au même moment. Pourtant elles avaient fini par se trouver. Qui pouvait savoir pour elles ? Et que voulait dire ce message ?_

_Elle tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois en vain. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. De ce fait, elle se dirigea vers la maison de son ex peu sûre de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle se gara et au bruit qu'elle entendit elle comprit qu'il donnait une fête. Tant mieux, au moins elle passerait inaperçue. _

_Elle entra dans cette maison qu'elle connaissait un peu quand elle reçut un nouveau message : **"La chambre de Ryder est pas mal pour faire quelques galipettes …"**_

_Elle sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle prit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ryder. Ce qu'elle vit la mit hors d'elle. Elle attrapa le premier verre à sa portée et le balança sur Ryder et Kitty paisiblement endormis dans le lit et visiblement peu habillés. Les deux sursautèrent et Kitty eut juste le temps de voir Marley s'enfuir. Elle tenta de la rattraper mais c'était trop tard le mal était fait._

_Dans les jours qui suivirent Kitty essaya de s'expliquer de vive voix, par message, par petits mots dans le casier de sa bien-aimée. Marley la fuyait et ne lisait aucun de ses messages. Et ça faisait un mois que ça durait !_

* * *

Marley referma la boîte et la jeta de rage à la poubelle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle se sentait d'un seul coup oppressée par un poids invisible. Prendre l'air lui ferait du bien.

Elle claqua la porte de chez-elle et prit la direction du parc quand elle aperçut Ryder à deux pas d'elle. Elle fit vite demi-tour mais déjà Ryder la rattrapait par le bras.

- Marley s'il te plaît ! Il faut vraiment que je te parle...

- Ah et de quoi ? Du fait que t'as couché avec ma copine ? JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR !

Elle s'extirpa de l'emprise du jeune homme et repartit quand elle l'entendit crier :

- C'était un coup monté !

Elle se stoppa net et se retourna lentement. Il se rapprocha d'elle tout en expliquant :

- Ce soir-là j'ai invité Kitty à la fête. Elle m'a demandé si tu pouvais venir et j'ai dit que je t'avais déjà appelé. Ne te voyant pas venir elle a voulu te joindre mais j'avais volé son portable. Elle commençait à être un peu ivre et n'a pas cherché plus loin. Je vous soupçonnais de me cacher quelque chose alors j'ai regardé les messages que vous vous envoyiez. J'ai eu l'impression de me prendre un mur en pleine face quand j'ai compris que elle et toi... Bref Kitty a débuté un strip-tease et je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre pour lui éviter de se ridiculiser en public. Elle s'est effondrée sur mon lit en sous-vêtements et là j'ai tout mis en scène. Les messages à ton égard, la position dans le lit évocatrice... J'étais blessé, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous ne m'aviez rien dit alors que je nous pensais amis... Je me suis vengé.

Marley ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle hésitait entre colère et désarroi.

- Comment ? Mais comment as-tu pu faire un truc pareil ? A cause de toi j'ai tout perdu ! La confiance, l'amitié, l'amour !

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, murmura Ryder. Mais j'ai quelque chose qui j'espère, va me faire pardonner.

- Ah oui, s'énerva-t-elle, une boîte de chocolat ou une carte ''Désolée d'être un abruti'' ? J'ai perdu la femme que j'aime par ta faute...

- Non tu ne l'as pas perdue, dit une voix dans son dos.

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre milles. Kitty était juste derrière elle mais elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement.

- Marley... Je suis désolée de tout ce qui c'est passé, de tout ce quiproquo. Tu me manques tu sais.

Devant le silence de son amie, elle s'approcha et lui fit face.

- Dis quelque chose !

- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est l'autre gros imbécile qui nous a séparé ! Et toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma KittyCat.

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent naturellement et leurs lèvres de trouvèrent instinctivement. Jamais un de leur baiser n'avait était si passionné. Après ce moment magique, Kitty repris la parole sans lui lâcher la main.

- Tu sais que c'est un peu notre faute aussi. On aurait dû le dire à Ryder.

- Et pourquoi ? C'est notre vie !

- Imagine tu sors avec Ryder et quelques temps plus tard tu apprends qu'il sort avec ton meilleur ami Jake. Tu réagis comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mal sûrement...

- Et bien j'ai été blessé, intervint Ryder qui avait été complètement oublié des deux filles. J'ai eu l'impression que vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi, que notre amitié n'était pas sincère. Je suis désolé, pardonnez-moi pour le mal que j'ai causé.

En guise de réponse, Marley et Kitty le prirent dans les bras. Ils se rendirent tous les trois au parc et discutèrent encore un moment. Kitty apprit à sa bien-aimée qu'elles seraient dans la même université ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le bonheur de sa belle. Ils rirent encore de cette histoire invraisemblable quand Marley questionna Ryder en rigolant:

- Tu nous le diras si tu sors avec Jake, hein ? Ça évitera quelques soucis.

Contre toute attente Ryder fut soudain très mal à l'aise et s'empourpra.

END

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commenter. Critiques bonnes ou mauvais je prends tout ! Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes, je me suis relue mais y en a toujours qui passent à la trappe.**

**P.S: Pour comprendre la réaction de Ryder venez lire _Troubled_**


End file.
